


The Inevitable

by AnthuriumInvidia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Relationship Problems, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthuriumInvidia/pseuds/AnthuriumInvidia
Summary: One last Banquet. Yuri and Victor put on their game faces over  their heartbreak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed. Sorry for my crappy punctuation. Could possibly be part of more.  
> I wasn't sure there would be a second chapter, but surprise! I hope you enjoy it.

Nimble hands straightened the tie that felt tight against his neck.  
“There, you look handsome.”  
Those hands splayed across the fabric of a well-tailored suit, a gold band shone brightly under the light of the chandelier.  
Yuri flushed under the touch and praise of the older man in front of him.  
“Shall we?” A strong arm offered to him and Yuri took it gently at first, but then it tightened. His companion smiled down at him. “Are you nervous?” Shaking his head, he focused on walking down the hall and getting in to the elevator.  
“Everyone will have their eyes on you tonight?” a whisper in his ear.  
Yuri looked down at the matching gold band on his finger and dug his fingers in to his palms. 

The banquet hall filled with sponsors, coaches and fellow skaters. Yuri steeled by the doors not sure, if he could go through with this. “Vi… Victor, I don’t think we should do this.” Yuri’s voice was panicky. Victor watched as Yuri paced and started to come unraveled.  
Victor stopped him by the shoulders, his blue eyes piercing straight through Yuri’s soul. 

“This is the last thing I’ll ever ask of you ever again.” Victor kissed him and all Yuri wanted to do was never let go and just stay in a bubble of ignorant bliss. As Victor pulled away grazing Yuri’s bottom lip as he went, a moan escaped the younger man’s lips. 

Victor opened the doors and took Yuri’s hand. Their ears were met with cheers and loud music.

 

This night was normal too normal. It was as if nothing had happened over the last few months. Victor, Yuri realized was better at lying and putting on a show than he previously thought. There was dancing, drinking and luckily no stripper pole.

At one point in the night, Yuri sat in a corner watching Victor do his rounds. It gave him time to think for the first time since coming to Budapest. Once he landed, he had been in Victor’s presence at all times, this trip they’d spent more time together than in the past four months. 

Yuri didn’t know what he wanted anymore. So, he just drank and then drank some more till he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

In the morning they’d say their final goodbyes.


	2. How we came to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's memory betrays him in his drunkenness as he re-lives their fight.

Yuri was still awake when Victor came back to their hotel room.  
It was early morning and the alcohol he had consumed made him feel less like himself or, was it more like himself?  
Yuri watched curled up in his bed as Victor’s body cast shadows on the wall from the low lamp light. Yuri’s eyes sparkled as they took in Victor undressing. He didn’t feel so shy or angry because he was still drunk.

He almost wished things were back to the way they’d been, before Makkachin…  
Yuri screwed up his eyes and tried not to think about the poodle, but now it was all his brain wanted to do.

 

Yuri had taken Makkachin for their walk. The poodle had been so happy and excited,  
tugging on the leash it flew out of Yuri’s hand. The car came too fast and as Yuri tried to save Makkachin it ended with a crunch. 

Makkachin was in such critical condition and Yuri felt horrible. Victor asked Yuri to leave and go back home to Japan. Find another coach. Their communication was so none existent that when Victor had contacted him out of the blue right before Budapest he was shook. 

“How dare he?” Yuri had screamed chucking his phone against the wall as the looked at his messages. 

Yuri didn’t even know how he had even made it to the Grand Prix with the kind of turmoil he had been living. 

He knew Victor was hurt, but so was he. It ate him up every single day, knowing that he was the cause for Victor’s heartbreak. 

 Victor had wanted to “keep up appearances” too many rumors. So, they would play pretend in Hungary. 

The weight of a body on his bed brought Yuri out of his reverie. He glanced to were victor was sitting. His head hung low in his hands. Victor’s body shook, and Yuri could hear the sobs. He froze. He didn’t know what to do, he a lost was crying, as those memories had washed over him. 

“I’m sorry.” Victor sobbed. Yuri sat up, but too quickly (had he heard Victor right?) his head started to pound.  
Clutching his head Yuri crawled over to Victor’s slumped body. Attentively he placed his free hand, that wasn’t clutching at his migraine on the older man’s shoulder.  
Yuri jumped a bit as a strong hand clasped his own, pressing it down harder on his warm shoulder

Victor turned to look at Yuri, his blue eyes blurry with tears. The older man hugged him knocking him back on to the bed. They stared at each other for a very long time, it seemed, before Yuri spoke.

“No, I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad at me.” Victor shook his head. 

“I love you; it’s why I kissed you and was so willing to leave your life forever. I acted like an ass. I should have communicated with you better and we could have worked things out sooner. I know Makkachin wasn’t your fault.” 

Yuri let those words wash over him. He felt relief mixed with a hatred his still couldn’t let go of even with Victor’s confession. 

“I don’t know how to feel right now, let’s talk about this when we are both not drunk and tired.” 

Yuri tried to sound like the disciplinarian, but felt his voice betray him. So he rolled over but let Victor’s body roll with his. 

They cried and held on to each other until morning.


	3. Let our bodies talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written smut before. Please forgive me.

It was still dark out when Yuri woke up.   
The feeling of arms around his waist made him panic. As he tried to get up and head to the bathroom, Victor’s arms became a vice trapping Yuri so that Victor could snuggle up to him sleepily. 

Yuri tried to clear his sleepy hung-over brain, but it became harder as wet kisses started cascading down his neck, shoulder and back. He still had to remind himself that this didn’t change anything. 

They were still upset and mad at one another. As Victor’s mouth dropped, further Yuri couldn’t help but loose his control. He moaned and turned over in Victor’s arms.   
The older man’s bed head peeked up from the covers and gazed at his companion. 

This was a very different scenario than what Yuri had expected.  
He watched as Victor took his hand and kissed it.  
His body betrayed him as he attacked Victor’s lips in a feverish passion.   
The Russian’s lips were just as ferocious. 

Months of hurt, anguish and lost passion washed over them as they explored and mapped each other’s mouths with their tongues. Letting their bodies press together. 

Victor slid his leg between the thick thighs of his lover, letting it brush against his cock. A needy thrust and Yuri was pulling Victor closer.   
Clawing as if he wasn’t close enough. 

Through hooded eyes, Yuri pulled Victor’s body on top of his. Letting his hips buck into the growing erection straining through Victor’s jogging pants. 

“I’ve missed this.” He moaned taking his lovers mouth once more. 

Victor pressed down on Yuri’s hips squeezing and kneading while sucking at Yuri’s lips hungrily.

Their erections pulsing till neither one could take it anymore.   
Victor pulled back from their heated kiss long enough to take of his pants and underwear and then hurriedly taking care of Yuri’s as well. 

As they came down from their high, it gave Yuri an opportunity to really, take care of Victor’s needs.   
Being as attentive as possible, pouring his heart, love, and forgiveness in to his whole body as he rode him, hard and fast with slower moments in between that made Victor sigh, before making him scream in to his pillow.   
It was perfect.   
As they lay, close together he knew they’d have to talk, but for now the beating of their hearts was the only thing that needed to be said between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!


End file.
